


Desert Flower

by Vanitas_Repliku_26



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Moonlighter Au, Multi, We'll see how long this lasts, but I supply for you, no one asked for this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-12 06:15:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28630869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vanitas_Repliku_26/pseuds/Vanitas_Repliku_26
Summary: Ganondorf has taken over a small shop from his aging mothers. While they brew and sell potions and tonics, he sells treasures discovered in dungeons that he enters during the night. Along the way he meets Zelda, another adventurer, and Link, a traveler that visits the dungeons for trophies and anything shiny. When they come aboard his shop's crew, he might have more than he bargained for with these two. His mothers don't seem to mind.
Relationships: Ganondorf/Link/Zelda (Legend of Zelda)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	Desert Flower

The crisp air of the small town was a blessing on his lungs which had been abused by the dry, scratchy air of the desert for the past ten years. Returning to the town filled Ganondorf with a sense of nostalgia. At ten, his mothers had sent him back to the desert with his aunt while they remained in Hateno to work at their shop. They weren’t his birth mothers; his birth mother had died shortly after he had been born and they had taken him as their own; it was strange to Ganondorf to call them anything but his mothers. Recently, ten years later, Ganondorf had received a letter from his mothers, asking him to come to Hateno. To take over their shop. To say he was surprised was an understatement; Ganondorf had made a fairly good living in Gerudo Town as a monster hunter; hunting down problematic monsters for Rupee. At the very least, he hadn’t been alone in his job. One less member wouldn’t hurt the team and they were very understanding that he had to leave in order to assist his mothers who were getting on in their golden years.

At the entrance to Hateno, Ganondorf had a good view of the town. The guard at the gate was eyeing him suspiciously, but with the dual swords strapped to Ganondorf’s back, he didn’t dare say anything to the Gerudo. A fight with a pitchfork as a weapon was bound to end up with the pitchfork losing.

Not much had changed since Ganondorf had left. The town still looked the same on the surface.

The town was a trading town, built upon the back of blacksmiths, tailors, and jewelers. Near the center of the town stood the blacksmith’s shop, owned by a boisterous Goron named Daruk, sold armor and weapons and even upgraded existing weapons and armors with the right tools and ore. Daruk was talking with a customer, his loud voice carrying from the distance.

Next door to Daruk was Nabooru, a Gerudo jeweler who used rubies, sapphires, and other gemstones to create necklaces, bracelets, and rings imbued with magical power to protect the wearer from the cold, heat, or even lightning if rumors of the property of topaz was to be believed. Across from them was a Rito tailor named Quill who made clothes woven with special dyes to help adventurers fare against the cold of Hebra and the heat of Death Mountain. Beside Quill was the apothecary, owned by a soft-spoken Zora named Ralis. He supplied herbs that helped all sorts of illnesses and ailments.

Though the town was small, it was bustling with travelers of all races passing through. Zora, Goron, Hylian, Gerudo; Ganondorf even saw a few spry Kokiri darting through the taller travelers.

Off to the back of the town square sat Desert Flower, a small shop with two eccentric owners who sold monster parts and other odd items gathered from the dungeons that sat on the outskirts of Hateno.

The dungeons were the reason Hateno was so popular despite its size. They had appeared overnight as if by magic. Five of them. They were shut down though after several thrill seekers had lost their lives traversing the depths. Only those strong enough were allowed inside the dungeons. Typically, that meant seasoned fighters, ones who know what to do when faced with whatever lurked within the depths.

The fifth dungeon was the most mysterious. It was completely locked and despite best efforts to pry it open, remained shut. No one knew how to open it and after a while gave up even trying. If it remained shut, it was for a reason.

Ganondorf sighed to himself as he made his way to the Desert Flower where his mothers were sure to be.

In the last few years, it was obvious his mothers hadn’t taken care of the building as they should have. The siding was coming off in patches, making the building appear as if it had mange, and a few windows were broken from rough weather or perhaps vandals. The white lettering above the door was faded from age; instead of reading ‘Desert Flower’, it read ‘Dsrt Foer’.

Ganondorf huffed as he stared up at the little shop, resting his hands on his hips. “Oh, this isn’t how you get customers..”

Indeed, it seemed the shop was eyed suspiciously by potential customers before being passed over.

Shaking his head, Ganondorf realized that he had a lot to do in order to get the shop back to its former glory. Opening the front door, Ganondorf startled when it fell off its top hinge, dropping to the floor. He heaved a sigh then glanced around for any sign of his mothers.

The inside of the shop smelled like warm safflina—spicy, heady, and reminding Ganondorf of the desert, his home. Four tables were spread out with dividers to allow four items on the table’s surface. Between the tables were single pedestals with glass covers, made to hold the most precious, rare items and keep them from being stolen. A silver cash register sat atop a counter, a tip jar beside it; the register looked new. The top two corners each held a table where Koume and Kotake sold their potions and tonics. A doorway between them led to the bedroom where his mothers slept and Ganondorf was sure they had added a bed for him as well.

As he searched, Ganondorf spotted Koume standing on the top of a ladder, getting something down from the shelves lining the upper half of the walls.

The ladder wobbled dangerously and Ganondorf rushed over to steady it before it toppled over.

“Oh, thank you, dear,” Koume said, looking down.

“I’ve told you several times to have Kotake hold the ladder, mother,” Ganondorf said as Koume hopped to the ground. “You could have gotten hurt.”

“Oh, but you were here at the right time, Ganny!” Koume patted Ganondorf’s hand as she shuffled past him.

Koume and Kotake’s age had caused them to shrink. They reached up to Ganondorf’s hip and their white hair tied up in a bun gave them the old crone look they were apparently going for.

“Where is Kotake anyway?”

“Oh, she went to see Ralis for more herbs.”

“Ah.”

That made sense. Ralis the Zora owned an apothecary where he sold herbs to make salves, tonics, and potions. His mothers not only sold the items gained from dives into the dungeons, but potions and tonics as well using the herbs Ralis gathered. Their potions and tonics were imbued with magic, allowing the user to gain unnatural strength, speed, or stealth. They were sought after items by the adventurers and spelunkers of the dungeons.

“Koume!” a voice screeched. “I’m back!”

Ganondorf smiled as he recognized Kotake’s voice, looking towards the door to see Kotake entering with a basket of herbs.

Kotake gasped upon seeing Ganondorf. “Koume! Why didn’t you tell me Ganny arrived?!”

“He just got here! I wasn’t about to go searching for you and leave him all alone!”

“I deserve to know!”

Ganondorf sighed as the two began to bicker. Same old mothers. He decided it was best to break up the argument before it got worse. “I’m a bit tired. Can you two show me to my bed?”

Having the two work together would make them forget about their argument. The two did perk up and immediately fussed over Ganondorf again, leading him to the room behind the shop.

The bedroom had two beds against one wall and another, larger bed against the opposite wall.

Ganondorf suspected that the larger bed was his.

“Thank you,” he said, heading over to his bed and taking off his sheathed weapons. He was tired. It had been a long journey from the desert to Hateno.

His mothers argued quietly with each other as they returned to the shop, allowing Ganondorf to settle in.

* * *

His mothers were still sleeping as Ganondorf got up early the next day to look at the shop. It needed a large amount of work done, but that didn’t deter Ganondorf. Paint and lumber for the siding. A new windowpane. He could get everything within Hateno; paint from the Gerudo shop keeper, lumber from the Bolson Company, and a new windowpane from the blacksmith. Daruk’s furnace would help smelt the glass.

Satisfied with his thoughts, Ganondorf headed into town to get everything that he needed. Everyone was more than happy to help upgrade the shop, supplying Ganondorf with what he needed.

While his mothers continued to sell their potions and tonics, Ganondorf worked on the shop, replacing the siding and window then using the paint Nabooru offered to finish up everything. White paint to freshen up the deteriorated name ‘Desert Flower’ and a soft green for the siding.

Even working nearly full time on the renovation of the shop, it took Ganondorf about a week to complete. He didn’t mind the amount of time; if the shop were to survive, it had to be inviting.

Stepping back, Ganondorf looked over his work as his mothers came outside to see how he was doing.

“Oh, it looks like new!” Kotake gushed as she and Koume stared at the refreshed shop. “How adorable!”

“You did an excellent job, Ganny!” Koume said. “We’re so glad to have a son as thoughtful as you!”

Ganondorf tried not to be flattered by his mother’s praises. The shop was in better shape, but they still needed items to sell before they opened to the public and that meant going into the dungeons and the simplest dungeon open to nearly everyone was the Wood Dungeon.


End file.
